The Pony War Chronicles: book 1: Welcome to war
by Celestia1995
Summary: This is the first story of the the Pony War stories if it gets good reviews i will do more when it ends if not i will not continue there will be six stories each one will have a picture of one of the mane 6 as the picture. Then if all 6 are a big hit i will go back and make one final story explaining in great detail of more why the war started.


The Pony Wars

The year is 2157. The United States goverment has just created a new machine that can turn normal people into a new breed of soldier known as P.O.N.Y. In releasing the details, some didn't like the fact that the new soldiers were, in fact, mutated into ponies. Two of the first soldiers, Celestia and Luna, tried to reason with them, but failed. after the ensuing civil war, the older sister Celestia attempted one last time to reason with them, but the younger sister Luna wanted to continue the fight against them to prove that they were stronger then any normal human but Celestia didn't want to spill any more innoncent blood, so using all the magic she had left she banshied Luna into the moon but it was too late. with a small force, the activists attacked the P.O.N.Y base camp forcing Celestia to fight back. The war has been raging for a thousand years, and Luna's punshiment is about over. Now she returns to the earth just to be pulled into the full scale war that her sister Celestia tried to prevent.

Part 1

Whirlwind spots Celestia "Princess Celestia, why are you standing here all alone?"  
Celestia "Oh, sorry Whirlwind. I didn't hear you approach."  
WhirlWind "Sorry, i should have made my presence known."  
Celestia "So what do you need, Whirlwind?"  
Whirlwind "I was just wondering what you want my squad to do now that Gen. Sugar Shock has been buried."  
Celestia "I want you and your squad to get some rest. Your new leader will be here in the morning."  
Whirlwind "Who is it going to be?"  
Celestia "Someone that I hurt many years ago."  
WhirlWind "You don't mean... DERPY?"  
Celestia "Heaven's no. She is a good soldier but she's no commander. Your new leader is very special to me... "I just hope she will forgive me after what I've done."

end part 1

Part 2

The next day the sky was clear. It was quiet until Celestia's voice came over the loud speaker.  
Celestia "W.A.L.L squad, gather over at the airfield. Your new captain will be landing soon."  
Whirlwind started to think "It's about time". As he started over to the airfield, his older sister Bloom ran up to him.  
Bloom "Hey Whirlwind! Do you have any clue who our new squad leader is?"  
Whirlwind "Not a clue sis, all I know is that it's a female and it's someone Celestia hurt."  
DarkHeart enters "oh boy... She hurt her, let's hope she isn't bucking crazy."  
Whirlwind "I doubt she's crazy. The princess would not assign us a crazy pony to lead the best special tactics force in all of Equestria."  
DarkHeart "you never know, Princess Celestia might have lost her mind."  
Celestia "I may be old, but I'm not crazy."  
Whirlwind "Please forgive him princess, he's still a bit pissed about losing his brother in the attack."  
Celestia "I know how you feel DarkHeart. Sugar Shock was our best commander.  
Spitfire "Princess Celestia, the new W.A.L.L commander is here."  
Celestia "Thank you Spitfire."  
As the plane got closer, the sky grew darker until it was as dark as midnight.  
Celestia "spitfire, you are dismissed."  
Spitfire "Yes princess. See you later Whirlwind."  
Whirlwind "Yeah, see you later Spitfire."  
Celestia was staring up at the sky and it was really quiet.  
Whirlwind "Is everything ok, Princess Celestia"  
Celestia "Yes, I'm just so happy I get to see her again after 1000 years."  
The plane landed, and for a moment there was no movement, then the top opened up, and out came a solid black mare with a 2-toned blue mane dressed in ancient blue armor.  
Celestia " W.A.L.L squad meet your new leader, my sister Princess Luna."  
END PART 2

Part 3  
The Next Morning

Celestia's voice is heard over the intercom "W.A.L.L squad, report to the firing range for weapon training."  
Whirlwind "Alright, you heard her. Lets get moving."  
Darkheart "Wait. where's our new leader?"  
Thunderbolt "Shes probably over at the range waiting for us..."  
Everyone "HOLY SHIT THUNDERBOLT TALKS!"  
Thunderbolt "Yeah... Like you can make judgments on quiet people, Bloom."  
Bloom "yeah, well..."  
Whirlwind "Stop fighting you two. Thats not a very good first impression on our new leader."

At the firing range

Luna "Welcome to weapons training. I'm sorry we had to meet like this, but what's done is done. Any questions?"  
Thunderbolt "Why is your armor blue?"  
Luna " Its blue, because 1000 years ago, when Celestia and I ruled, blue was the color of royality. Any other questions?" For the moment, there was dead silence among the group.  
"No? Ok. On to the weapon range, then."

End Part 3

Part 4

At the fireing range

Luna "Ok. I understand that each of you has their own special weapon to use, so when i call you, come up and get your weapon then report to your assigned station."  
"Whirlwind, WA2000. Sniper station B3."  
"Darkheart, PP90M1. Submachine gun station A2."  
"Bloom, AK74u. Lightmachine gun station L3."  
"Thunderbolt, AK-27. Assualt rifle station D4."  
"SkullCracker, P90. Lightmachine gun station L4. Get moving and don't shoot till I say you can."  
Whirlwind walks over to talk to Luna. " Luna can i talk to you for a second?"  
Luna "Sure, Whirlwind. Everything ok?"  
Whirlwind "Yeah, but you might want to keep an eye on Sk-"  
A loud crack reported before he could finish.  
Luna "Who fired their weapon! I didn't say fire yet"  
Then there was a loud scream.  
Whirlwind "THAT SOUNDED LIKE BLOOM! WE NEED TO GET TO HER IMMEDIATELY!"  
Luna and WhirlWind ran as fast as they could to check on Bloom. When they got there they saw Bloom crying.  
Whirlwind "Bloom, whats wrong?"  
Luna "OH MY GOD. WHIRLWIND! GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!"  
Whirlwind " Why? Whats going on?"  
Then he spotted SkullCracker slumped over in the corner with half his head missing.  
Whirlwind "Oh my god, I think I'm gonna to be sick. Should i go get Princess Celestia?"  
Luna "No use in that... There's nothing she can do to help him now. Squad, report back to your barracks and try to forget this horrific event. I will contact my sister and tell her what happened. Bloom, I'm sorry you had to witness that. I will need you to stay with me and give Celestia a full report on what happened, Please. As for the rest of you, go get some sleep. We'll bury him in the morning. Dismissed.

End Part 4


End file.
